


Tangles

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup really is hopeless when it comes to hair.





	Tangles

**Tangles**

**-**

“Your mother is going to feed me to Stormy.”

“Yeah!” The chubby-cheeked girl captured on his lap threw her hands up with an excited giggle, pushing wild blonde curls away from her face. “Daddy for dinner!”

Hiccup snorted and shook his head, just barely escaping having his eye gouged out by flying toddler fingers. His own hands were currently tangled in her wild mane, trying to make some sense of the knots the wind had blown into them. Just that morning, Astrid had been pushed to the edge of her patience wrestling her daughter’s curls into a nice plait. Visitors from a neighboring island were scheduled to arrive that night, and the chief’s wife was muttering about “not presenting frizzy heathen children” under her breath while doing Macey’s hair. After some screaming on both mother and daughter’s parts, the toddler had run from her parents’ room with a lovely multi-braid style.

All that had been ruined, of course, when the nearly three year old girl had begged for a “Toofuss” ride after lunch. Astrid was teaching at the academy that afternoon, and their son was at the Jorgensons’ on a playdate. So it was just the chief, his little girl, and her big blue eyes pleading up at him. He was always too weak to resist the face that looked so much like his wife’s, and where Bronwyk was a little scared of heights, Macey was thrilled by them. One little quiver of her bottom lip, and he was giving in. 

And so she’d been strapped into the custom vest that Hiccup was going to have to remake if she kept growing so quickly. Then she was buckled securely to her father’s flight suit and plopped in front of him. The girl was squirming and screaming with excitement before the Night Fury even took off. 

Everything had gone well, of course. With Bronwyk, every time Astrid saw her son on a dragon, she’d nearly chewed her fingertips off with worry. But by the time Macey was born, she’d learned to trust her husband. Hiccup kept his flights with his children incredibly tame, only attempting the occasional roll or twist to earn a screech of laughter. He and Macey had been in the midst of a sharp dip when the cord to her braid suddenly came undone, loosened and stolen away by the wind. Not long after, blonde curls flew every which way, and the chief knew he was in trouble.

“Ouch!” the little one yelped when the gloves of his suit snagged one of her soft locks. “You hurt me!”

“Sorry, Princess,” Hiccup mumbled, too distracted by the intricate labyrinth of tangles springing from his daughter’s head to be more sincere. “Gotta get these out before Mommy sees.” Nearby, Toothless lounged on his back, absorbing the sun’s warm rays. 

“When’s Mommy coming back?” Her sweet little voice, still a little slurred by her age, asked curiously. Tiny hands patted at his calves, accidentally tugging free the wings of his flight suit. They popped out, making her squeal with giggles, and then instantly went slack. 

He sighed and gave the top of her head a hopeless half-smile.  _Just_  like Astrid. “After she’s done with classes,” he answered, the same response he’d already given her twice that afternoon. “A couple more hours.”

“Good.” The toddler gave a short little nod. “You do bad hair.”

Hiccup couldn’t help it– he barked out a surprised laugh. He couldn’t argue. He currently held about six different curls between his fingers, trying to follow the intersecting paths of the most prominent knot. But so far, he’d hardly managed to make a dent in the golden chaos of her hair. “Yeah, Mommy’s better at this than me, huh?”

“It’s okay, Daddy.” She turned to look up at him, effectively dislodging the locks he’d been holding between his fingers, and lowered her voice conspiratorially. Giant blue eyes widened with seriousness. “Mommy can’t cook.”

Once again, the young chief broke into laughter, covering his face with one hand and shaking his head. In his lap, Macey smiled hesitantly, not understanding the humor in her statement but pleased to earn such a reaction. Hiccup’s shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his chuckles, but eventually he gave up. Dropping a kiss to his daughter’s forehead, he fixed his suit and scooped the girl up in his arms. 

“Come on, my terrible terror.” Giving Toothless a nudge as he passed, he started back towards the village. “We’re going to have to see if your grandma can fix this mess before Mommy finds out.”

“Valma’s house! Valma’s house!” The toddler bounced in his confident grip, yanking on her father’s shirt, and her ever faithful Night Fury guardian followed happily the entire way home.


End file.
